Yearly event
by kes2
Summary: Rating for language. It's time for JLP's physical, only his emotions are in a worse state than his health....


**__**

Yearly event.

By Kes.

Summary: It's that time of year again...but for what? 

Disclaimer: All things in the Star Trek universe belong to Paramount, and anyone else who's rich enough. The only things that belong to me are the plots, and the characters, planets, names and anything that sounds stranger (!) than Star Trek. (with me, that's possible, trust.) or anything else which you don't recognise.

Btw, I don't mean any offence to Dr Pulaski, I just don't really like her. Well, any woman who replaces Beverly (and therefore the sexual tension which makes JLP look so cute) is automatically in my bad-books. Soz,

Yearly event.

"Dr Crusher to Captain Picard."

"Picard here, what is it Doctor?"

"It's time for your physical Jean- er...sir. You made an appointment at the end of the last one. Remember?"

"Oh...yes. I'll be there in a minute. Picard out."

Jean-luc tapped his badge, and nodded to Will. "You have the bridge number one." When he got into the turbo lift, he sighed. He hated his physical, especially when Beverly had to administer the tests.

~*~

Jean-Luc walked into Sickbay, greeted Dr Selar, and went into Beverly's office. He just stood there for a minute and took in the view. She was sitting on her chair, absorbed in something on her computer screen. Beverly was totally oblivious to the fact that he was there. He coughed. She didn't move. He coughed again. She still didn't move. Jean-Luc sighed, and went over to her, right behind her and leaned over, whispering in her ear. 

"Penny for them...?" He said, stealing one of her lines. She jumped. Not so much at his voice, but at the contact. 

"Oh, er...sorry Captain, I didn't see you there...please, sit on bio-bed 4." He complied and went to sit down. 

Beverly went to the bio-bed and took out her tricorder from her lab-coat. She started to scan him, looked confused, then crossed to the other side of the room. 

"Sir, please lie down. I want to do another test, and you need to lie down for the best results. Oh, and please take your top off. The stickers I'm gonna put on, need to be placed on your chest." 

*Oh no. Please Dear oh-so-holy God, no. Please Jean-luc, protest. Please. I'm begging you.* 

*Oh no. Please God, no. Please Beverly, change your mind, before I say something stupid like, 'only if you take off yours first'...please* 

Jean-Luc waited for a moment, then realised that she wasn't going to say anything, so he took off his shirt, and under-shirt and lay back down on the bed. 

Meanwhile, Beverly was humming to herself, whilst getting the equipment ready, but also trying to get focused. She turned around. *Shit.* She turned away. *Okay Bev. This is going to take a little more willpower that you first thought. But don't worry. It'll be ok.* She turned back to face a very puzzled-looking Captain. 

"Are you alright Doctor? You look a little...flushed." "No, no, just fine!" She replied a little to jovially. *Great. Now he'll think I'm on an overdose of Prozac!* 

Beverly moved towards him, and was saying something about the tests, but wasn't quite sure what. The next thing she knew, was she was placing the stickers onto his chest, and her finger was lingering a little too long. She snatched it back. *Did she? No, no, she couldn't have. Stop imaging things Johnny.* "Jean-Luc, lie still for about 5 minutes please." 

*Those divine lips saying my name...* 

"Oh, and I'll be running continuous brain-scan with this." She lifted a piece of machinery, looking a lot like the over-head earphones of the 20th century. He nodded, looking into her eyes as she placed the equipment over his head. She smiled at him, his heart skipped a beat. Then the machine beeped. *Damn.* Beverly walked over to the console, and looked at the readings. "Looks like that artificial heart of yours did a flip-flop." She grinned to herself. 

*Double damn* He tried to recover. 

"What technical terms you use Doctor. Nice to see I hired a professional." He bantered, with a twinkle in his eye. She frowned and turned away. *I know. Her name is Pulaski. Dr Katharine Pulaski.* 

He breathed in, and opened his eyes. *That beautiful face could never be mistaken for that damn Pulaski woman. Give it up Jean-Luc, just face the fact that she's going to be walking around right in front of you, and you're going to have to live with the lovely red hair swishing about over her shoulders, the way her brow creases when she doesn't understand somethin-

* Beep.* 

*Damn* "It did it again Jean-Luc. Is anything wrong?" *What? Anything wrong? No! I mean the fact that your here. The most beautiful woman in the known universe is standing next to me, saying my name, and looking at me with those lovely eyes of yours. No, why should there be anything wrong?!* "No, nothing wrong Beverly." 

The way that he slipped and used her first name instead of her title in public confused her a little. *Stop trying to see things that aren't there Bev. What's the point? He doesn't love you any more. After all 25 years is an awfully long time.* She sighed, then became aware of what she'd done and turned nervously to Jean-Luc. He was lying there bored, eyes slightly glazed over in day-dreaming-mode.

*All you have to do Jean-Luc is whisper the doors to lock, get up, whirl her around and declare your love. God knows you've perfected it. Counted every variable, every possible response, all you have to do is go through with it...well?! go on!* 

Even after his little pep talk, he discovered that he still wasn't moving. He couldn't move to save his life. *Why? The Captain of the infamous Enterprise , can live through Borg assimilation, can stare a Klingon in the eye, can scare small children (he wasn't sure how, but anyway). So why the hell can't I tell the woman of my dreams that I love her?! This is insane!* 

Beverly wandered around sickbay until the tests were completed. She then saw something unusual. "Jean-Luc? Your adrenal gland is working a bit too fast, compared to what's expected under normal circumstances and as a result of that, there's a slight elevation of adrenaline in your bloodstream. But this is usually expected due to the physicals, as not many people like them as they're afraid they'll find something they don't want to know." 

She paused to take a breath, and saw the slightly confused look on his face and laughed. "It's okay Jean-Luc. The only thing I'm concerned about is the results I'm getting from your testosterone levels. They're higher than usual. A lot higher in fact. Compared to last years tests, the levels are up by 10%."

*Ah, but you fail to noticed my dear Beverly, _who_ administered the tests last year. I believe it was that medical student from the academy? The one who was so nervous about doing the Captain's physical, she nearly ended up on the biobed herself. I hardly think _those_ types of levels would be higher for _her_, do you?*

"Well? What's wrong with me? You're the Doctor..." "You're fine Jean-Luc. I'd just like to keep an eye on you for today...here, wear this monitor." She reached over and placed a small silver disk-like piece of machinery on the back of his neck. 

"Beverly, people can see it!" "I'm sorry Jean-Luc. It was designed so that it would be covered by hair..." She grinned and jumped back from the hand that was heading for her shoulder.

As he walked out the door, putting his shirt back on, Beverly heard something which resembled demotion and 'ought to be put in the brig'. She laughed. "Oh, and I'll see you at eight in my quarters, yeah Jean-Luc?" 

*I'm in trouble now. He doesn't like the crew to know he's human and has a social life. Oh well, Alyssa said she needed to get something for her 'loverboy'. At least she'll win something on the betting pools.*

And with that, she turned and walked back to her office.

****

THE END.


End file.
